reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Gutzkow
miniatur|hochkant|Karl Gutzkow, Lithographie von G. Weinhold, 1844 miniatur|hochkant|Karl Gutzkow Karl Ferdinand Gutzkow (* 17. März 1811 in Berlin; † 16. Dezember 1878 in Frankfurt-Sachsenhausen) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller, Dramatiker und Journalist, einer der Stimmführer der jungdeutschen Bewegung und bedeutender Vertreter des Frührealismus in Deutschland. Leben 1811–1834 Karl Gutzkow wuchs in Berlin in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Sein Vater Karl August, ein gelernter Maurer, arbeitete bei Prinz Wilhelm von Preußen als Stallmeister. Von 1821 bis 1829 besuchte er das Friedrichwerdersche Gymnasium. Zum Sommersemester 1829 immatrikulierte sich Gutzkow an der Universität in Berlin, um Theologie, Philologie und Philosophie zu studieren. Vorlesungen hörte er unter anderem bei Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Friedrich Daniel Ernst Schleiermacher, August Boeckh, Karl Lachmann und Friedrich Heinrich von der Hagen. Als Student war Gutzkow Mitglied eines verbotenen burschenschaftlichen Kränzchens, der Societas bibatoria, das schon auf dem Friedrichwerderschen Gymnasium bestand und das sich kurz vor einer polizeilichen Aushebung im Sommer 1831 selbst auflöste.Vgl. Wolfgang Rasch (Hg.): Karl Gutzkow. Erinnerungen, Berichte und Urteile seiner Zeitgenossen. Eine Dokumentation. Berlin, New York: de Gruyter, 2011, S. 21ff., 536. 1830 erhielt Gutzkow für eine Arbeit (De diis fatalibus) von der Berliner Universität einen Preis, der ihm in der Aula der Universität von Hegel am 3. August feierlich überreicht wurde. Die französische Julirevolution lenkte sein Interesse den politischen und sozialen Fragen und Forderungen seiner Zeit zu. Und noch als Student begann Gutzkow 1831 mit der Herausgabe einer eigenen Zeitschrift Forum der Journal-Literatur, die allerdings wegen der geringen Zahl von Abonnenten im September schon eingestellt werden musste. Im November 1831 verließ Gutzkow Berlin und reiste zu seinem Idol, dem Literaturkritiker Wolfgang Menzel nach Stuttgart, an dessen Literatur-Blatt er bis 1834 mitarbeitete. Auch für Cottas Morgenblatt für gebildete Stände und zahlreiche andere Journale und Zeitungen schrieb er seitdem regelmäßig. 1832 wurde er von der Universität Jena „in Abwesenheit“ zum Doktor der Philosophie promoviert. Im Sommer 1832 erschienen anonym seine Briefe eines Narren an eine Närrin bei Julius Campe in Hamburg. Im Oktober desselben Jahres wurde das Buch in Preußen verboten. Gutzkow bezog zum Wintersemester 1832/33 die Universität Heidelberg, um Jura zu studieren. Zum Sommersemester 1833 wechselte er zur Fortsetzung seiner Rechtsstudien an die Universität nach München. Ende 1833 erschien sein Roman Maha Guru. Geschichte eines Gottes im Verlag von Cotta. Es handelt sich dabei um eine in Tibet spielende Satire auf die religiösen und gesellschaftlichen Zustände in Deutschland, speziell in Preußen. Im Sommer 1833 hatte Gutzkow Freundschaft mit Heinrich Laube geschlossen, mit dem er eine Reise nach Österreich und Oberitalien unternahm. Nach dieser Reise – und nachdem schon die Beziehung zu den Verlegern Julius Campe und Georg von Cotta enger geworden war – entschied sich Gutzkow, Berufsschriftsteller zu werden. 1835–1841 1835 war Gutzkow in Frankfurt am Main, wo er das Literatur-Blatt zu Eduard Dullers Phönix. Frühlings-Zeitung für Deutschland herausgab; diese Beilage enthielt ausschließlich von Gutzkow verfasste Beiträge. Aus derselben Zeit stammt auch der Briefwechsel mit Georg Büchner. In der Folge sorgte Gutzkow dafür, dass Büchners Drama Dantons Tod im Phönix erscheinen konnte. Gutzkow wurde so zum ersten Förderer des jungen Büchner. Im Sommer 1835 verschickten Gutzkow und Ludolf Wienbarg Subskriptionseinladungen zu einer großangelegten literarischen Wochenschrift. Diese Deutsche Revue sollte noch im selben Jahr bei der Verlagsbuchhandlung von Zacharias Loewenthal mit einer Startauflage von viertausend Exemplaren erscheinen. Es gelang Gutzkow und Wienbarg neben Ludwig Börne und Heinrich Heine auch Georg Büchner, der seinen Lenz dort erscheinen lassen wollte, für das Projekt zu gewinnen. Im August 1835 erschien Gutzkows Roman Wally, die Zweiflerin im soeben gegründeten Verlag seines Freundes Zacharias Löwenthal in Mannheim. Schon im September wurde der Roman in Preußen und bald darauf in allen anderen Staaten des Deutschen Bundes verboten. Das Verbot ging auf eine Kampagne gegen Autoren des Jungen Deutschland zurück, die besonders Wolfgang Menzel, Gutzkows vormaliger Mentor, forcierte, der dem Buch „Unmoral“ vorwarf. Im November 1835 wurden sämtliche Schriften Gutzkows, Wienbargs, Laubes und Mundts sowie alle Bücher des Verlags von Zacharias Löwenthal in Preußen verboten. Am 10. Dezember erfolgte ein Beschluss des Deutschen Bundestages, die Verbreitung der Schriften Gutzkows, Heines, Laubes, Mundts und Wienbargs zu unterbinden. Die Autoren sollten nicht nur mundtot gemacht werden, ihre Namen sollten ganz aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwinden. In der Folge konnte die schon im Druck befindliche erste Nummer der Deutschen Revue nicht mehr erscheinen. Anfang 1836 wurde Gutzkow wegen „Verächtlichmachung der Religion“ zu einem Monat Gefängnis verurteilt. Im Sommer des Jahres heiratete er Amalie Klönne. Aus der Ehe gingen drei Söhne hervor. Ende 1837 lernte er in Berlin Bettina von Arnim kennen und besuchte eine Reihe literarischer Salons. Ab 1838 gab er in Hamburg den Telegraph für Deutschland heraus, an dem unter anderem Friedrich Engels, Friedrich Hebbel und Georg Herwegh mitarbeiteten. Als Nachfolger des Herausgebers des „Telegraphen“ bestimmte er Georg Schirges. In Hamburg verkehrte er im Salon der Rosa Maria Assing und führte Regie bei Lesungen von Dramen des klassischen Repertoires mit verteilten Rollen. Mit den Töchtern des Hauses, Ottilie und Ludmilla Assing, stand er zeitlebens in freundschaftlicher Verbindung. 1839 wurde Gutzkows erstes Schauspiel Richard Savage in Frankfurt uraufgeführt. 1842–1851 1842 reiste Gutzkow erstmals nach Paris, wo er unter anderem George Sand kennenlernte. Ende des Jahres zog er nach Frankfurt. Mitte 1843 endete die Zensur seiner Werke, worauf er wieder legal und unter seinem Namen arbeiten konnte. 1845 erschienen seine Wiener Eindrücke, das Ergebnis einer Wien-Reise. Das Buch führte zu einem Verbot seiner Werke für Österreich. Ende 1846 wurde er Dramaturg am Hoftheater in Dresden. Gutzkow zog mit seiner Familie von Frankfurt nach Dresden, wo er fast fünfzehn Jahre lebte und arbeitete. Den Posten als Dramaturg des Dresdner Hoftheaters verlor er allerdings als Folge von Revolution und Konterrevolution im Sommer 1849 schon wieder. Im März 1848 war Gutzkow während des Beginns der Revolution in Berlin. Als Reaktion auf die Ereignisse dort veröffentlichte er seine Flugschrift Ansprache an das Volk. Im April des Jahres starb seine Frau. 1849 kandidierte er in Berlin für die Zweite Preußische Kammer. Im selben Jahr heiratete er eine Kusine seiner ersten Frau, Bertha Meidinger, mit der er in der Folge drei Töchter hatte. Ab Juli 1850 erschienen die ersten beiden Bücher seines großen Zeit- und Gesellschaftsromans Die Ritter vom Geiste fortsetzungsweise in der Beilage zur Leipziger Deutschen Allgemeinen Zeitung. Ende 1851 lag der Roman vollständig in Buchform vor: Neun Bände mit einem Umfang von etwa 4.100 Seiten. 1852–1878 miniatur|Um 1860: [[Visitenkartenportrait|Carte de Visite Nr. "1170", vermutlich von einem unbekannten Kopisten.]] 1852 begann eine öffentlich ausgetragene Kontroverse mit Julian Schmidt und Gustav Freytag, die persönliche Antipathien und fachliche Differenzen zwischen Gutzkow und den Verfechtern des 'Programmatischen Realismus' deutlich machte; sie ist als „Grenzbotenstreit“ (nach dem Namen der von Schmidt und Freytag redigierten Zeitschrift Die Grenzboten) in die Literaturgeschichte eingegangen. Die Auseinandersetzung begann mit einem Verriss der Neuausgabe von Gutzkows Wally, die Zweiflerin (Neuausgabe unter dem Titel Vergangene Tage) durch Julian Schmidt, der zudem scharfe persönliche Angriffe gegen Gutzkow richtete. Julian Schmidt erklärte im Laufe der Auseinandersetzung, Gutzkow hätte es verdient, „bis zur Vernichtung“ verfolgt zu werden. Aus dieser Perspektive wurde fortan alles, was Gutzkow schrieb, im Grenzboten verrissen. 1855 stellte Gutzkow seine von Schmidt und Freytag abweichende romanpoetologische Position in einer Kritik von Freytags Kaufmannsroman Soll und Haben dar. Ab September 1852 gab Gutzkow die Wochenzeitschrift Unterhaltungen am häuslichen Herd heraus, die er bis 1862 betreute und die danach sein wichtigster Mitarbeiter Karl Frenzel herausgab. Ab 1858 erschien Gutzkows zweiter Großroman Der Zauberer von Rom, der erst 1861 abgeschlossen wurde und wie schon die Ritter vom Geiste gleichfalls neun Bände umfasste. 1861 zog er nach Weimar, wo er Generalsekretär der Schillerstiftung wurde, an deren Gründung 1859 er entscheidend mitgewirkt hatte. Ende 1864 legte Gutzkow sein Amt nieder. Auf dem Höhepunkt einer schweren psychischen Krise versuchte Gutzkow im Januar 1865, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er kam in die Heilanstalt St. Gilgenberg bei Bayreuth, wo er bis zu seiner Entlassung im Dezember 1865 blieb. 1867/1868 erschien Gutzkows Roman Hohenschwangau, 1869 wurde sein Stück Der westphälische Friede uraufgeführt. Ende dieses Jahres zog er nach Berlin. Ab 1873 hatte Gutzkow erneut mit schweren psychischen Problemen zu kämpfen; wiederholt kam es zu Anfällen von Paranoia. 1875 zog er nach Heidelberg. 1877 erschien sein letzter Zeitroman Die neuen Serapionsbrüder. In diesem Jahr zog er nach Frankfurt-Sachsenhausen. Im Dezember 1878 kam Gutzkow schlafend bei einem Schwelbrand ums Leben. Beigesetzt wurde er am 19. Dezember auf dem Frankfurter Hauptfriedhof. Ehrungen In Dresden wurde 1887 ein Gutzkow-Denkmal (Portraitbüste von Emmerich Andresen) aufgestellt, das im Zweiten Weltkrieg zu Rüstungszwecken eingeschmolzen wurde. In mehreren deutschen und österreichischen Städten sind Straßen oder Plätze nach Gutzkow benannt worden (u.a. Berlin, Dresden, Frankfurt am Main, Fürth, Hamburg, Hanau, München, Neu-Isenburg, Nürnberg, Wien). Der in einem Studentenwohnheim befindliche Studentenclub in der Dresdner Gutzkowstraße wurde nach ihm bzw. der Straße benannt und war einer der Studentenclubs der ehemaligen Hochschule für Verkehrswesen „Friedrich List“. Werke * Anon.: Briefe eines Narren an eine Närrin. Hamburg: Hoffmann u. Campe 1832 (Roman) * Maha Guru. 2 Bde. Stuttgart u. Tübingen 1833 (Roman) * Novellen. 2 Bde. Hamburg: Hoffmann u. Campe 1834 * Öffentliche Charaktere. 1. Teil. Hamburg: Hoffmann u. Campe 1835 * Wally, die Zweiflerin. Mannheim: Löwenthal 1835 (Roman) * Nero. Stuttgart u. Tübingen: 1835 (Drama) * Soireen. 2 Bde. Frankfurt/M.: Sauerländer 1835 (Novellensammlung, darin u. a. Der Sadducäer von Amsterdam) * Beiträge zur Geschichte der neuesten Literatur. 2 Bde. Stuttgart: Balz 1836 * Die Zeitgenossen. 2 Bde. Stuttgart: Verl. der Classiker 1837. 2. unveränderte Ausgabe, Pforzheim: Dennig Finck 1842: 1. Bd. ; 2. Bd. * Seraphine. Hamburg: Hoffmann u. Campe 1837 (Roman) * Götter, Helden, Don-Quixote. Hamburg: Hoffmann u. Campe 1838 * Richard Savage. 1839 (Drama) * Blasedow und seine Söhne. 3 Bde. Stuttgart: Verl. der Classiker 1838 (Roman) * Börne's Leben. Hamburg: Hoffmann und Campe 1840 * Patkul. Politisches Trauerspiel in 5 Aufzügen. In: Die Grenzboten. Jg. 2, 1842, I. Semester, S. 97-106. Leipzig: Herbig 1842 * Briefe aus Paris. 2 Bde. Leipzig: Brockhaus, 1842 * Dramatische Werke. 9 Bde. Leipzig: Weber; Lorck; Brockhaus 1842/57 * Zopf und Schwert. 1844 (Drama) * Das Urbild des Tartüffe. 1844 (Drama) * Die Wellenbraut. 1844 (Novelle) * Die Selbsttaufe. 1845 (Novelle) * Uriel Acosta. 1846 (Drama) * Imagina Unruh. Journalfassung 1847, erste Buchausgabe 1849 (Novelle) * Ottfried. als Bühnenmanuskript 1848, erste, deutlich veränderte Buchfassung 1854 (Drama) * Gesammelte Werke. 13 Bde. Frankfurt/M.: Literarische Anstalt 1845/1852 * Die Ritter vom Geiste. 9 Bde. Leipzig: Brockhaus 1850/1851 (Roman) * Aus der Knabenzeit. Frankfurt/M.: Literarische Anstalt 1852 (Autobiografische Schrift) * Die Nihilisten. Journalfassung 1853, erste Buchfassung 1856 (Novelle) * Die Diakonissin. 1855 (Novelle) * Ein Mädchen aus dem Volke. 1855 (Novelle) * Die kleine Narrenwelt. 1856 (Sammlung von Novellen bzw. anderen Texten, darin u. a. Die Nihilisten) * Der Zauberer von Rom. 9 Bde. Leipzig: Brockhaus 1858/61 (Roman) * Hohenschwangau. 5 Bde. Leipzig: Brockhaus 1867/68 (Roman) * Der westphälische Friede. 1869 (Drama) * Der Gefangene von Metz. 1870 (Drama) * Die Söhne Pestalozzis. 3 Bde. Berlin: Janke 1870 (Roman) * Dramatische Werke. 20 Bde. Jena: Costenoble 1871–1872 * Fritz Ellrodt. 1872 (Roman) * Gesammelte Werke. 12 Bde. Jena: Costenoble 1873–1876 * Rückblicke auf mein Leben. Berlin: Hofmann 1875 (Autobiografische Schrift) * Die neuen Serapionsbrüder. 3 Bde. Breslau: Schottlaender 1877 (Roman): 1. Bd. ; 2. Bd. ; 3. Bd. Neueditionen * Gutzkows Werke und Briefe. Kommentierte digitale Gesamtausgabe. Hg. vom Editionsprojekt Karl Gutzkow. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2001ff.: ** Eröffnungsband. Hg. von Gert Vonhoff / Martina Lauster. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2001. ISBN 3-935792-60-3 ** Die neuen Serapionsbrüder. Hg. von Kurt Jauslin. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2002. ISBN 3-935792-61-1 ** Briefe eines Narren an eine Närrin. Hg. von R. J. Kavanagh. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2003. ISBN 3-935792-62-X ** Börne's Leben. Hg. von Martina Lauster / Catherine Minter. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2004. ISBN 3-938568-04-6 ** Rückblicke auf mein Leben. Hg. von Peter Hasubek. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2006. ISBN 3-938568-03-8 ** Der Zauberer von Rom. Roman in neun Büchern. 3 Bde. Hg. von Kurt Jauslin, Stephan Landshuter u. Wolfgang Rasch. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2007. ISBN 978-3-938568-24-8 ** Dramatische Werke. Bd. 1. (Marino Falieri. – Hamlet in Wittenberg. – Nero. – König Saul.) Hg. von Anne Friedrich u. Susanne Schütz. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2009. ISBN 978-3-938568-62-0 ** Dramatische Werke. Bd. 2. (Richard Savage. – Werner. – Die Gräfin Esther. – Patkul.) Hg. von Susanne Schütz u. Claudia Volland. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2009. ISBN 978-3-938568-63-7 ** Die Zeitgenossen. Ihre Schicksale, ihre Tendenzen, ihre großen Charaktere. Hg. von Martina Lauster. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2010. ISBN 978-3-938568-52-1 ** Schriften zum Buchhandel und zur literarischen Praxis. Hg. von Christine Haug u. Ute Schneider. Münster: Oktober Verl. 2013. ISBN 978-3-938568-69-9 * Aus der Knabenzeit. Textkritische u. kommentierte Ausgabe. Hg. von Peter Hasubek. Hildesheim, Zürich, New York: Olms, 2013. ISBN 978-3-487-14896-0 * Briefe und Skizzen aus Berlin (1832–1834). Hg., komment. u. mit e. Nachw. von Wolfgang Rasch. Bielefeld: Aisthesis, 2008. ISBN 978-3-89528-672-8 * Über Goethe. Im Wendepunkt zweier Jahrhunderte. Bad Schwartau: WFB Verl. 2007. (Literarische Tradition.) ISBN 978-3-86672-014-5 * Die Ritter vom Geiste. Roman in neun Büchern. Hg. von Thomas Neumann. Ausgabe in drei Bänden u. e. Kommentarband. Frankfurt/M.: Zweitausendeins 1998 (Haidnische Alterthümer). ISBN 3-86150-278-X * Schriften. Ausgabe in zwei Bänden u. e. Kommentarband. Hg. von Adrian Hummel. Frankfurt/M.: Zweitausendeins 1998 (Haidnische Alterthümer). ISBN 3-86150-279-8 * Berlin - Panorama einer Residenzstadt. Hrsg. u. mit einem Nachwort von Wolfgang Rasch. Berlin: Morgenbuchverl., 1995. (Märkischer Dichtergarten.) ISBN 3-371-00380-9 * Liberale Energie. Eine Sammlung seiner kritischen Schriften. Hg. von Peter Demetz. Frankfurt am Main / Berlin / Wien: Ullstein 1974. ISBN 3-548-03033-5 * Unter dem schwarzen Bären. Erlebtes 1811–1848. Hg. von Fritz Böttger. Berlin: Verlag der Nation 1971. ;Briefe * Werner Vordtriede (Hg.): Therese von Bacheracht und Karl Gutzkow. Unveröffentlichte Briefe. (1842-1849). München: Kösel 1971. * Wolfgang Rasch (Hg.): Der Briefwechsel zwischen Karl Gutzkow und Levin Schücking. Bielefeld: Aisthesis 1998. ISBN 3-89528-156-5 Literatur * Johannes Proelß: Das junge Deutschland. Ein Buch deutscher Geistesgeschichte. Stuttgart: Cotta 1892. * * Heinrich Hubert Houben: Studien über die Dramen Karl Gutzkows. Jena: Costenoble 1899. * August Caselmann: Karl Gutzkows Stellung zu den religiös-ethischen Problemen seiner Zeit: ein kleiner Beitrag zur Geistesgeschichte des 19. Jahrhunderts. J. A. Schlosser, Augsburg 1900 Openlibrary * Heinrich Hubert Houben: Gutzkow-Funde. Beiträge zur Litteratur- und Kulturgeschichte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Berlin: Wolff 1901. * Heinrich Hubert Houben: ''Karl Gutzkows Leben und Schaffen. Leipzig: Hesse 1908. * Peter Müller: Beiträge zur Würdigung von Karl Gutzkow als Lustspieldichter. Mit e. einleitenden Teil über e. unbekanntes Tagebuch Gutzkows. Marburg: Koch 1910. * Eduard Metis: Karl Gutzkow als Dramatiker. (Mit Benützung unveröffentlichter Stücke.) Stuttgart: Metzler 1915. (Breslauer Beiträge zur Literaturgeschichte. N.F. Heft 48.) * Ludwig Maenner: Karl Gutzkow und der demokratische Gedanke. München u. Berlin: Oldenbourg 1921. (Historische Bibliothek. Bd. 46.) * Willy Kramp: Geist und Gesellschaft. Über die Auflösung der ständischen Gesellschaft im epischen Werk von Karl Gutzkow. Würzburg: Triltsch, 1937. * Peter Hasubek: Karl Gutzkows Romane „Die Ritter vom Geiste“ und „Der Zauberer von Rom“. Studien zur Typologie des deutschen Zeitromans im 19. Jahrhundert. Hamburg 1964. * * Eitel Wolf Dobert: Karl Gutzkow und seine Zeit. Bern, München: Francke 1968. * Walter Hömberg: Zeitgeist und Ideenschmuggel. Die Kommunikationsstrategie des Jungen Deutschland. Stuttgart: Metzler 1975. ISBN 3-476-00302-7 * Rainer Funke: Beharrung und Umbruch. Karl Gutzkow auf dem Weg in die literarische Moderne. Frankfurt a.M., Bern, New York, Nancy: Lang 1984. (Tübinger Studien zur deutschen Literatur. Bd. 8.) * Erwin Wabnegger: Literaturskandal. Studien zur Reaktion des öffentlichen Systems auf Karl Gutzkows Roman „Wally, die Zweiflerin“ (1835–1848). Würzburg: Königshausen + Neumann 1987. (Poesie und Philologie. Bd. 1.) * Joachim Jendretzki: Karl Gutzkow als Pionier des literarischen Journalismus. Frankfurt a.M. u.a.: Lang 1988. - (Rez.: Walter Hömberg, in: Internationales Archiv für Sozialgeschichte der deutschen Literatur. Band 17 (1992), S. 185-190.) * Wolfgang Rasch: Karl Gutzkow und der „Rachebund von Berlin“. Eine unbekannte Episode aus Gutzkows Leben geschöpft aus ungedruckten Briefen des Dichters. Bargfeld: Luttertaler Händedruck 1993. (Edition im Luttertaler Händedruck. 4.) ISBN 978-3-928779-06-7 * Gert Vonhoff: Vom bürgerlichen Individuum zur sozialen Frage. Romane von Karl Gutzkow. Frankfurt a.M., Berlin, Bern, New York, Paris, Wien: Lang 1994. (Historisch-kritische Arbeiten zur deutschen Literatur. Bd. 15.) * Erich Fritscher: ''Karl Gutzkow und das klassizistische Historiendrama des 19. Jahrhunderts. Studien zum Trauerspiel Philipp und Perez. Tübingen: Narr 1996. (Mannheimer Beiträge zur Sprach- und Literaturwissenschaft. Bd. 30.) * Gustav Frank: Krise und Experiment. Komplexe Erzähltexte im literarischen Umbruch des 19. Jahrhunderts. Wiesbaden: DUV 1998. * Roger Jones / Martina Lauster (Hgg.): Karl Gutzkow. Liberalismus – Europäertum – Modernität. Bielefeld: Aisthesis Verl. 2000. (Vormärz-Studien. VI). ISBN 3-89528-242-1 * Gustav Frank / Detlev Kopp (Hgg.): Gutzkow lesen! Beiträge zur Internationalen Konferenz des Forum Vormärz Forschung vom 18. bis 20. September in Berlin. Bielefeld: Aisthesis Verl. 2001. (Vormärz-Studien. VIII.) ISBN 3-89528-325-8 * Ute Promies: Karl Gutzkow – Romanautor und kritischer Pädagoge. Bielefeld: Aisthesis Verl. 2003. ISBN 3-89528-388-6 - (Rez.: Walter Hömberg, in: Internationales Jahrbuch der Bettina-von Arnim-Gesellschaft, Jg. 17 (2003), S. 213-215.) * Gisela Richter: Karl Gutzkow 1811–1878. Erzähltheoretische Untersuchungen. Bern usw.: Lang 2007. (Narratio. Bd. 18.) ISBN 978-3-03911-219-7 * K. Scott Baker: Drama and „Ideenschmuggel“. Inserted Performance as Communicative Strategy in Karl Gutzkows’s Plays 1839-1849. Bern: P. Lang 2008. (North American Studies in 19th-Century German Literature. Vol. 43.) ISBN 978-3-03911-095-7 * Joachim Grimm: Karl Gutzkows Arrivierungsstrategie unter den Bedingungen der Zensur (1830-1847). Frankfurt a.M.: P. Lang 2010. (Hamburger Beiträge zur Germanistik. Bd. 51.) ISBN 978-3-631-61296-5 * Gert Vonhoff, in Zusammenarbeit mit Beke Sinjen u. Sabrina Stolfa (Hgg.): Karl Gutzkow and His Contemporaries / Karl Gutzkow und seine Zeitgenossen. Beiträge zur Internationalen Konferenz des Editionsprojektes Karl Gutzkow vom 7. bis 9. September 2010 in Exeter. Bielefeld: Aisthesis Verl. 2011. (Vormärz-Studien. XXI.) ISBN 978-3-89528-836-4 * Wolfgang Rasch (Hg.): Karl Gutzkow. Erinnerungen, Berichte und Urteile seiner Zeitgenossen. Eine Dokumentation. Berlin, New York: de Gruyter 2011. ISBN 978-3-11-020252-6 * Rogério Paulo Madeira: Ficção e história a figura de Uriel da Costa na Obra de Karl Gutzkow. Coimbra: Minerva 2012. ISBN 978-972-798-322-3 und ISBN 978-989-8007-16-2 * Wolfgang Lukas u. Ute Schneider (Hgg.): Karl Gutzkow (1811-1878). Publizistik, Literatur und Buchmarkt zwischen Vormärz und Gründerzeit. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz 2013. (Buchwissenschaftliche Beiträge. Bd. 84.) ISBN 978-3-447-06980-9 (Referate einer Tagung an der Johannes Gutenberg-Universität Mainz im März 2011 anlässlich des 200. Geburtstages Karl Gutzkows.) * Walter Hömberg: Zwischen Politik, Poesie und Publizistik. Karl Gutzkow als Zeitschriftsteller. In: Arnulf Kutsch et al. (Hrsg.): Kommunikation über Grenzen. Studien deutschsprachiger Kommunikationswissenschaftler zu Ehren von Prof. Dr. Joan Hemels. Berlin: LIT 2014, S. 161-187. ISBN 978-3-643-12563-7 ;Bibliographie * Wolfgang Rasch (Hg.): Bibliographie Karl Gutzkow (1829-1880). Bd. 1: Primärliteratur. Bielefeld: Aisthesis Verl. 1998. (Bibliographien zur deutschen Literaturgeschichte, Bd. 5 Teilbd.); Bd. 2: Sekundärliteratur, ebd. (Bd. 5 Teilbd.) ISBN 3-89528-180-8 ;Forschungsbericht * Volkmar Hansen: Freiheit! Freiheit! Freiheit! Das Bild Karl Gutzkows in der Forschung; mit Ausblick auf Ludolf Wienbarg. In: Alberto Martino (Hg.): Literatur in der sozialen Bewegung. Aufsätze u. Forschungsberichte zum 19. Jahrhundert. Tübingen: Niemeyer, 1977. S. 488–542 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * Gutzkow-Handschriften in deutschsprachigen Bibliotheken und Archiven * Gutzkow deutsch-englisches Editionsprojekt, das z. Zt. von der University of Exeter aus betreut wird *Kommentierte Linksammlung der Universitätsbibliothek der Freien Universität Berlin *Gutzkow-Seite der Uni Rostock *Gutzkow Editionsprojekt Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Vormärz (Literatur) Kategorie:Literatur (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Essay Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Satire Kategorie:Politische Literatur Kategorie:Schriftsteller (Frankfurt am Main) Kategorie:Schriftsteller (Berlin) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Burschenschafter (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1811 Kategorie:Gestorben 1878 Kategorie:Mann